


Father's Day

by AdrianaintheSnow



Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrianaintheSnow/pseuds/AdrianaintheSnow
Summary: It’s time for everyone to figure out Father’s Day gifts. Janus swears he’s not anyone’s kid… but also these people are idiots so he’s going to decide the presents.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman & Dark Creativity | Remus & Logic | Logan (Sanders Sides), Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Road Trips and Everything In Between [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827292
Comments: 22
Kudos: 122





	Father's Day

Patton glanced at his phone when it buzzed and smiled at the message that had popped up. ‘Stop. Kidnaping. My. Children.” the text read. Patton just sent him back a picture of Virgil licking his ice cream cone that he’d taken a few minutes ago and dropped the phone back on the table.

“Was that dad?” Virgil asked, knowingly.

Patton nodded. “He says hello.”

“Are you sure he wasn’t asking where his teenage son was, considering you stole him from his own home?” Janus asked.

“He did not ask where his son was,” Patton assured.

“Mhmm,” Janus replied.

“Eat your ice cream, Janus,” Patton said. “Bubblegum’s your favorite.”

“It is not,” Janus sniffed. Virgil rolled his eyes.

“Then why’d you buy yourself a whole tub of it a week ago and eat the whole thing in your underwear on our couch?” Remus asked.

Janus’s eyes flickered over to him. “It’s called depression, Remus,” he said blandly.

“Just because Barry and Kate didn’t get together…”

“Shut your mouth!”

“I’m just saying Bessie isn’t a bad ship.”

With a flick of his wrist, Janus lobbed his spoon at Remus’s head. Remus caught it and tossed it back.

“Now, now, boys,” Patton said with a frown. “No fighting.” He turned to Janus with an even deeper frown. “That is not healthy behavior. Do we need to have a talk with your uncle?”

“Emile is not my uncle. Remy is not my dad. Can we just get back to the topic at hand?”

“The topic of… Father’s Day presents?” Roman asked.

Janus pursed his lips. “Yes.”

“I still think dad would appreciate a blowtorch,” Remus proposed for the third time this conversation.

“We are not getting your dad a blowtorch,” Janus said at the same time that Roman said, “We are not getting dad a blowtorch.”

“Logan would like a blowtorch,” Patton said, “but we are not getting him one after how he broke the last one.”

“But it was so cool…” Remus said.

“How did he break a blowtorch?” Virgil asked.

“We were making smores!” Remus said. “But then we were wondering what other foods we could cook with a blowtorch. I suggested pop rocks.”

“And I said it was a bad idea,” Roman said.

“Because you’re boring.”

“Because I was _right._ ”

Virgil turned to his brother. “Can _we_ get Dad a blowtorch? Please?”

“No blowtorches,” Patton said firmly.

Virgil pouted at him. He was an adorable attempted arsonist, but Patton remained resolute.

“The four of you are absolutely horrible at this,” Janus groused.

“Oh, yeah, and what do you suggest we get them?” Remus asked.

“Remy gets a fire pit for his new house, because he likes cooking hotdogs over a fire, he has a backyard now, and it will satiate Virgil’s fire lust. Logan gets a computer tool kit because he’s been trying to build his frankencomputer and has been complaining about not having the correct tools for the circuit board.” Both Remus and Roman gave him an odd look. “What? I listen.”

“He has the gift buying ability?!” Roman asked.

“…The gift giving ability?” Janus asked.

“Now that I think about it,” Remus said. “All of the things he’s given to me have been really good. Except for when he’s purposefully being a jerk. He has the gift giving ability!”

“Yes! Finally! Someone to ask what to give dad for his birthday who won’t say stuffed animals that end up being dog toys.”

“They were cute!” Patton said.

“They _squeaked,_ ” Roman complained.

“Adorably,” Patton countered.

“I don’t… what’s happening?” Janus asked.

“I think you just became the go to gift giving planner for the disaster twins,” Virgil said, biting into his ice cream cone. “I get priority use of your superpower though since I found you first.”

“It’s not a superpower. I just notice things,” Janus insisted.

“Shh,” Remus said. He flicked a spoonful of ice cream at Janus. It landed in his hair.

Janus didn’t react. He didn’t even flinch. “You’re going to die tonight,” he said casually.

“You say that every day,” Remus said.

“I mean it every day. I am simply thwarted.”

“By what? The cat?”

“Now I’m imagining a full-scale spy fight between Janus and the cat every night while you sleep,” Roman said.

“Oh please,” Remus replied. “Janus can’t stay up past 9pm.”

“I can,” Janus said. “I just choose not to.”

“Oh, really,” Remus said. “Then how about a little bet. Let’s say, dishes for a week.”

Janus scoffed. “Like you ever wash the dishes…”

“Like _you_ ever wash the dishes. At least properly.”

Patton shook his head as Janus and Remus bickered about roommate related grievances. He wrote down the gift ideas that Janus had given him for Remy and Logan. He did have to admit, that went a lot quicker than expected. It usually took him and the twins hours to come up with an idea for Logan. Patton watched Virgil reach over with his spoon to steal a bite of ice cream from his brother’s bowl. Janus pretended not to notice.

“I can get you your own bubblegum ice cream,” Patton stage whispered so Janus could continue to feign obliviousness.

“It’s more fun this way,” Virgil said back.

As a younger brother himself, Patton had to agree.


End file.
